Our work consists of elucidating the mechanism of cellular transformation induced by avian myeloblastosis virus. Our progress or future plans are: (a) to isolate temperature sensitive mutants of AMV and AEV. (b) to pursue the studies initiated with chicken macrophages and their role in viral infection. (c) to identify the target cells for leukemic transformation at the embryonic level.